


Edging

by OpalizedBone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedBone/pseuds/OpalizedBone
Summary: I wrote this a few months ago for my lovely fiance, who enjoys edging, widowtracer, and top Lena.So that's all this is lol





	Edging

         “Lena,” Amélie groaned exasperatedly. They were both lying on the bed, Lena browsing the internet on her laptop in her briefs and t-shirt, Amélie reclining in just a purple thong, pouting at Lena. “Come on.”

 

         “Jus’ a sec,” Lena said, not even lifting her gaze. She knew what Amélie wanted. She wanted it every night. Not that Lena didn’t want it, too—oh no, she wanted it—she just sometimes liked to make Amélie wait. It made for some interesting facial expressions, anyways, and she always loved watching Amélie squirm.

 

         “Lenaaa,” Amélie sighed, drawing out the ‘a’. “Please.”

 

         That made Lena look up—Amélie never said please.

 

         Amélie was laying on her back, legs spread, staring at Lena with a pleading expression and a very noticeable wet spot on her panties. Lena swallowed, staring at her girlfriend’s pussy, just barely covered by the purple fabric, before snapping her gaze up to her face.

 

         “Yeah, love?” Lena asked, her voice slightly hoarse with want.

 

         “I want you,” Amélie purred, inching a hand closer to her covered pussy. Her navy nipples were already hard, standing out against the light blue of her skin, and Lena found herself closing her laptop and crawling over Amélie’s prone form before she even really decided to do so.

 

         “Don’t,” Lena murmured, taking Amélie’s wrist and pulling it away from her core. Amélie’s eyes flashed for a moment before she settled down, smirking impishly up at Lena. It was much, much more common for Amélie to top Lena in the bedroom, but the roles reversed occasionally, to both woman’s pleasure.

 

         They met in a kiss, soft and slow at first, Lena’s hand cupping the back of Amélie’s head, before growing into something ravenous, all teeth and tongue and need. Amélie’s hands drew up Lena’s back, fingers digging into the soft flesh and pulling her small girlfriend down on top of her. Lena settled between Amélie’s legs, resting her slight weight on her, as she moved to nip and lick at a slender blue throat. Amélie crossed her legs over Lena’s back, linking them at the ankle, as she tilted her head to give her more room. Lena supported herself with one hand on the bed, the other tweaking one of Amélie’s nipples, as she nibbled on one earlobe, enjoying the resulting purr.

 

         As Lena worked her way down to Amélie’s chest, she began leaving harsher bites and sucks, lavender marks blooming in her wake that would surely bruise dark plum later.  She was rewarded with Amélie’s moans raising in pitch until, if Lena didn’t know better, she would call them whimpers.  The hands on her back tightened the closer her mouth got to Amélie’s unoccupied nipple. She smiled slightly before descending upon the bud.

 

         Amélie arched her back sharply as Lena’s hot mouth closed over one sensitive nipple, the difference in temperature causing tiny sparks to pop behind her eyelids and slide down her spine to pool in her core.  She tightened her hold on Lena, using her strong legs to grind her center up against her stomach. The slight pleasure she derived from the action was almost immediately stolen from her as Lena lifted up, grinning that mischievous grin of hers.

 

         “Hold your horses, love, I’ll take care of you,” Lena chuckled, reaching down to rub her thumb over Amélie’s stiff clit, visible through the soaked material of her panties. Amélie’s eyes closed in rapture, her head tilting back and her mouth falling open with a soft sound. Her hips rolled in rhythm with Lena, her long hands still holding onto her shoulders.

 

         Lena decided that her girlfriend had had enough teasing, and sat back, quickly stripping her of the underwear. She spread the indigo lips with her thumbs, smiling and biting her lower lip at the sight of Amélie so wet and ready for her. She loved that Amélie’s pussy was the only part of her warm enough to even be considered lukewarm, the contrast between that and the cold of her skin always exciting.

 

         “Oh, you’re so wet, love,” Lena murmured, swiping her thumb through the abundant slick at Amélie’s entrance and spreading it up over her clit. Amélie bit back a moan at the touch, her hips jerking up to meet her. Lena watched her girlfriend’s face as she traced slow but firm circles over her clit, noting the way she arched and keened and made the most gorgeous expressions.

 

         The firm touch was sending delicious waves of heat up Amélie’s spine, the way only Lena knew how, and she was so wet she could feel it dripping down onto the bed below. Her hands curled into the sheets as she rocked her hips against Lena’s thumb, and she knew she was making far too much noise, but she didn’t care—it felt so good, better than the thrill of the kill, and she wanted more.

 

         Amélie drew her knees up towards her chest and looked up at Lena with a smoldering gaze, biting her full lower lip. Lena locked eyes with her girlfriend as she circled her entrance with her first two fingers, smearing her slick around, and raised her eyebrows.

 

         _“Oui,”_ Amélie moaned softly, and Lena buried her fingers up to the hilt, Amélie far wet enough to take them easily. Her head fell back with a groan as the pleasure burst, Lena hitting the exact right spot on the first try. _“Oui, Lena, oui!”_

Lena grinned, leaning over Amélie to suck one nipple into her warm mouth, as she began pumping her fingers in and out of her slick cunt, curling them just right. Amélie moaned with each thrust, rocking her hips in time with Lena, and tangling her fingers in the sheets.

 

Adding her thumb into the mix, Lena pressed it against her clit with every thrust, loving the way Amélie twitched and jerked. Already, Lena could feel her walls tighten each time she bottomed out, and dipped down to kiss her girlfriend.

 

         “I am t-trying not to cum,” Amélie managed to gasp, and Lena raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Don’t let me cum yet.”

 

         Understanding popped into Lena’s mind as she remembered their talk of edging a few days prior, and she nodded.

 

         “Alright, love,” Lena added, seeing how Amélie’s eyes were still closed. She knew her girlfriend well enough to know when she was about to cum, and pulled out as Amélie arched her back, her moans growing high-pitched and frantic.

 

         Amélie collapsed with a whine, opening those golden eyes to glare half-heartedly at Lena. Lena kept their eyes locked as she gently rubbed her fingers over Amélie’s soaked pussy, waiting for the tremors to die down before she once again plunged two inside her lover. Amélie’s eyes shut tight as her head fell back with a gasp, her hands moving to hold those long legs back.

 

         Lena supported herself with her free arm as she leaned over Amélie, biting and sucking harshly on her breasts the way she liked.  She focused on finding the spot on Amélie’s front wall that had her keening in seconds, hitting it again and again as she brought her to the edge once more.

 

         She looked up at Amélie as she pulled away, watching with satisfaction as her girlfriend groaned breathlessly and bit her lip. She wondered if Amélie regretted asking Lena to edge her yet.

 

         Again, Lena waited for Amélie’s breathing to even out, petting her pussy lips lightly, and then returned her fingers to their place inside, pumping in and out slowly, firmly, biting her nipple and smirking as she listened to the resulting wail. Glancing up, Lena saw a mix of pleasure and frustration on her girlfriend’s face, and curled her fingers just right to have her gasp.

 

         “Harder,” Amélie panted, meeting her gaze for just a second before the pleasure forced her eyes closed once more, and Lena obliged, pounding her fingers into her girlfriend’s pussy with renewed vigor. She watched her face for the tell-tale signs of orgasm, waiting until the last moment to pull her fingers free. This time, Amélie nearly sobbed, throwing her head back in frustration and breathing heavily—but they always had a safeword, and she had yet to use it, so Lena knew she hadn’t gone too far.

 

         As Lena built Amélie back up, she saw pride and desperation at war on her girlfriend’s face. Lena curled her fingers again, and Amélie moaned helplessly before letting out a breathy ‘please.’

 

         “What was that, love?” Lena grinned, leaning over her lover and picking up the pace.

 

         “Please!” Amélie gasped, meeting her eyes, and Lena almost gave in—Amélie never said please. She hummed, going faster and harder, and Amélie cried out in ecstasy, arching her back and tightening her muscles. Lena let her believe she was going to cum, staying inside longer than before, feeling her walls flutter around her fingers, before pulling away entirely, watching as Amélie’s pussy pulsed around nothing.

 

         “No,” Lena said simply, and Amélie hissed, glaring at her with almost-real malice, trying to hide her desperation.

 

         “Please, Lena,” Amélie murmured, and Lena heard the edge in her voice—she was close to her breaking point. Lena had never been very good at denying Amélie anything she wanted, anyways, especially when she said please.

 

         Leaning back over her girlfriend, Lena kissed her as she curled her fingers inside once more. She went hard and fast, just the way Amélie liked, and pressed her thumb against her achingly hard clit. It was less than a minute later that Amélie was tightening up again, breaking their kiss to plead over and over again to let her cum.

 

         “Please let me cum, I need to cum, please, please, please,” Amélie whispered, her breaths heavy and ragged, and Lena nodded, kissing her again, soaring high on having gotten her to plead with her.

 

         “Yes, love, cum for me, be my good girl and cum for me,” Lena commanded, pounding into her girlfriend even harder.

 

         Amélie’s back arched, muscles clamping down as she finally, finally came, her walls fluttering, milking Lena’s fingers for every drop of pleasure she could find.

 

         “Lena!” Amélie cried, eyes clenched in bliss. Her nails bit into Lena’s back, but she didn’t mind, continuing to pump her fingers inside the sopping warmth of her girlfriend’s cunt. Her orgasm seemed to last forever, going on and on as she twisted and shivered and moaned.

 

         At last, Amélie slumped down, every muscle in her body going limp, and Lena slowed down and pulled away, laying over her girlfriend’s prone form and smiling to herself. That was one of the strongest orgasms she’d seen Amélie have, and she was quite proud of the fact, thank you very much.

 

         “Fuck, that was bloody gorgeous, love,” Lena murmured. Amélie made a small noise of agreement, then fell silent, and Lena realized she was falling asleep. Smiling, Lena tucked herself into Amélie’s side and drew the covers up over their bodies. Leaning up, she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

        

         “Goodnight, love,” Lena whispered. Amélie smiled as she fell asleep.


End file.
